Melodies of the Heart
by ironbunneh
Summary: A treasure chest filled with Skimmons one shots.
1. Like-like

HI guys and girls, I made a oneshot because I have been bombarded by a lot of Skimmons feels this past few days. PALEYFEST is like an OTP-ship-hellicarrier kind of party.

I also decided to compile Skimmons one shots here. so yeaaah.

* * *

I am so late! What the hell was I thinking last night about staying up late to just scroll my life away on tumblr? Ugh. I hurried to my first class of the day. I quickly rounded the corner when I slammed rather hard on someone which made me fall butt first on the ground. Great! Just great! Way to start a monday morning.

"Ohmygosh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I heard the person say as she quickly tried to help me up. I was about to glare at her but then Jesus Christ.

"Am I dead?" I asked and the girl gave me a confused then a worried look.

"No. Did you bump your head? Ohmygosh I'm so sorry!" And she continued with her chants of _'sorry'_ which I found adorable.

"Are you sure I'm not dead because Mother Mary, you look like an angel!" I gushed as she helped me stood up.

"I really think you bumped your head. Hard." she said blushing. "I'll walk you to the nurse's office." She offered as she ushered me to move. Once she was sure that the nurse was taking care of me, she smiled and waved a goodbye to me and I grinned stupidly and waved like a fool.

"Nurse, are you sure I'm not dead yet?" I asked still staring at the door the girl exited.

"Yes, I'm most certainly sure, honey" the nurse said as she looked at me worriedly, "Why'd you ask?"

"So, that girl earlier is not an angel then? Because good golly wow, she looks like an angel and smiles like an angel and I think I'm having a heart attack when I looked at her eyes that is swirling in the most beautiful color brown I've ever seen." I breathed dreamily. I heard the nurse laugh before she handed me a slip to give to my teacher.

"Off you go now." She said giving me a warm smile. I smiled back and walked out of the clinic, still donning that stupid grin on my face.

* * *

"Hey are you feeling okay?" My friend Ward asked me as he waved a hand on my face. It was lunch time and I am still smiling like a fool. I slapped the hand away and glared at him before breaking back into a grin. He gave me a very disturbed look.

"I'm fine" I answered him, grinning even madder than the mad hatter in Alice in wonderland. He gave me a skeptic look.

"...okay" he said as he sat down in front of me, placing his tray of food on the table. I stared at him for quite a while and he looked really uncomfortable, "...can you please stop looking and grinning at me like that?" He pleaded and I laughed.

"Sorry" I apologized

"What has gotten you so happy and grinning like a psycho person?" He asked as he took a bite from his food.

"An angel" I answered and he gave me a raised brow in question. "I died earlier and an angel brought me back to life." I sighed dreamily.

"Did the nurse give you drugs or something?" He asked.

"Nope. It's just this really cute girl." I said, grinning again. That earned me a smirk from him.

"Who would've thought? Skye, for the longest of time, I thought you were asexual and here you are, infatuated by a girl!" He exclaimed so loudly that I think the demi-gods from Asgard heard him. I glared at him.

"Can you be any louder?!" I whisper-shouted. "And I am not asexual, just so you know." I stated.

"Really?" He asked, incredulous and I nodded. "What about all those people wooing you? You all turned them down."

"I am just not interested" I shrugged.

"And what makes this person so...interesting that it got you grinning like this?" He asked smiling.

"It's just... I don't know... When you meet someone and you just feel... Uhmm, right? I guess. I really can't explain it."

"Okaaay. What's her name?" Ward asked and I felt like I was spiraling down because of all the stupid and embarrassing things that happened today, I didn't even think of asking the angel what her name is. "Skye?" Ward called out and started snapping his fingers in front of my face. My eyes were wide as I stared at him.

"I..I forgot to ask what her name was. WARD, HOW CAN I BE THIS STUPID?" I asked-yelled at him which made him flinch.

"You can always ask around…?" Ward suggested as he finished his lunch and I just about patted his back because it is not every time that Ward gives me smart suggestions.

* * *

Three days of going around school and asking people for information and I got nothing.

"Does she even go to this school?" Ward asked me, leaning beside my locker as I searched for the stupid flash drive I borrowed from him.

"I am extremely sure. She looked like she was hurrying too when we bumped into each other." I explained. "I really can't understand why nobody can tell me who she is." I grumbled rather frustrated as I moved things from my locker.

"It's probably because of the way you described her?" Ward suggested and I raised a brow at him questioningly. "I just think that asking people like _'do you know someone who looks like an angel and talks like an angel and acts like an angel and smiles like an angel with a heavenly voice to match and that Jesus Christ has gifted us around this school?' _is a bit….. unhelpful." I scoffed at him.

"How can it be unhelpful?" I asked.

"Well, you didn't describe her features or what she looked like or anything logical really."

"I soooo did. I told them what color her eyes were!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, you told them, and I quote, _'Her eyes are the most beautiful swirls of brown and honey and her lashes can practically trample you by how long and nice it is and her eyes lights up and twinkles even brighter than the stars above'_ is as helpful as Loki's staff trying to poke Iron man's heart and controlling him." He finished and gave me a look.

"Ugh. Can we just stop talking about how unhelpful I am at giving descriptions?" I said as I finally felt the flash drive on the tip of my hands, I quickly grabbed it and handed it to Ward, getting my books before closing the door to my locker.

"Finally. I thought you've lost it in the black hole that is your locker." He said and started to walk away from me. I quickly followed him and glared at him.

"Ha. Says the one who stores his gym clothes in his locker for a month and not-Oof." I fell on my butt, my books falling all over the floor.

"Ohmygosh" My head snapped up as I heard that angelic voice again. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking and I'm so sorry." She continued as she quickly picked up my books, flustered and not looking at me. I smiled until my face started to hurt.

"It's totally fine. I'm sorry; I'm the one who wasn't looking." I apologized as I lifted myself up and helped her with getting my books. She was still busy apologizing and cutely mumbling to herself and I grinned. "It seems like we always meet at this kind of circumstances." She finally looked up and her eyes went wide as she met mine and she began mumbling a string of apologies again while standing up from the floor, holding my books. I followed suit and laughed. "Not that I mind that an angel like you always makes me fall on my butt.. but you see, I kinda like my butt, I like yours too, but I mean my butt and the floor aren't really the best of friends." I smirked and I can see the blush form on her cheeks and she ducked her head.

"uhmm.. sorry?" She said as she chanced a peak at me and I about just died because of irregular heart palpitations.

"No, I told you, it was half my fault, no harm done." I said, my butt and floor relationship completely forgotten. Just then Ward decided to show up.

"Skye, what the hell? I thought you were behind me then I looked and you're not?" He kind of asked, giving me this weird face look. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I was with miss angel here." I said as I motioned to the cute girl who was looking at Ward, shocked.

"Jemma?" Ward said.

"Grant." She said, smiling at Ward. She called him by his first name. WHAT IS HAPPENING?

"You two know each other?" I asked and feeling a bit murderous because SERIOUSLY WARD, I have looked for this angel for THREE DAYS and you're just here mentioning each other's name like old friends or something.

Wait.

I don't like the _'something'_ part. Let's just stick with _'old friends'_.

"Yeah." Ward said as she stepped beside Jemma and I tried my best to not wail around like an angry maniac. So I just raised my eyebrow at him in question. "She's my cousin. Her mom is my dad's younger sister. They just moved here a couple of days ago." He explained then turned to MY angel. "I didn't know you enrolled already! You should have told me!" He said excitedly as he hugged her. Well, they seem close and I am not jealous. Nothing to be afraid of. They're cousins. Cousins. I repeated to myself.

"Well, Hi." I greeted, smiling again. She smiled back at me but returned her attention to Ward.

'_Cousins.'_ I continued chanting to myself.

'_They are cousins'_ I reminded myself again then continued my _'cousins' _chant.

'_Cousins can get married here.' _I told myself and I looked at the two with wide eyes as I tried to make some explanation on how they interact. Ward's arms around my angel's shoulders. My angel smiling sweetly at Ward while mumbling something. _'No. I don't think they are the type of family….or are they?' _I asked myself before shaking the thought away and chanting, _'First cousins can't get married' _I don't how long I was chanting but when Ward tapped me on the shoulder, I accidentally shouted "Cousins can't get married" out loud which earned me a _'wtf'_ look from Ward and I smiled sheepishly. I looked around the halls, trying to find my angel.

"She went to her class already." Ward said when he saw my eyes go around the crowd of students and I frowned. "She did give you a smile before she handed me your books."

"Waaaaaard~" I cooed and he just about shivered from fear.

"What do you want?"

"Can you pleeeeeeeeaseeeee ask nonchalantly what her sched is?" I pleaded sweetly and he gave me a glare that I haven't seen before.

"Look here Skye, you're my friend-"

"**Best** friend" I corrected and gave him a grin and an eyebrow wiggle and he scoffed.

"BUT I am not scared to break you in half if you ever hurt my cousin!" He threatened and I tried my hardest not to laugh at him. This, coming from a guy who burst into tears while mumbling 'no' over and over again when Hans from frozen told Anna his famous line_, 'Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you'. _

"Ward. Ward, Ward, Ward, Ward." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder while shaking my head. He squinted his eyes at me and I continued, "Do you think that I," I placed my free hand on my chest, "This cute little angelic face of mine", I now motioned my free hand around my face before placing it on his chest, "can hurt someone as angelic and divine as your cousin?" I smiled sweetly at him and he sighs dramatically.

"Skye, as much as I trust you and what not, I am not going to help you." He said before motioning for us to start walking to our class.

"But WaaaaaAAAAAaaaaard" I whined, stomping my feet in the process but following him nonetheless.

"Nope. That is final." He said and there really is no point. If he makes up his mind, nothing can change it.

* * *

It was actually easy knowing what my angel's schedule is. I just went to the registrar's office and,

"Excuse me, miss?" I called out as I gave the lady a sweet smile and putting on my charm.

"Yes? How can I help you?" She said.

"Well, miss, a student named Jemma dropped her book and I just wanted to return it?" I said as innocently as possible when the phone rang and the lady gave me a smile and said one moment before answering the phone. I smiled back at her every time she looks at me. Patience is a virtue as they say.

"What was her last name again, sweetie?" She asked and I cursed inwardly.

"Oh, I don't know, miss. But I think she's the new transfer student?" I tried to explain and she nodded, still on the phone, and gave me a _'one moment'_ look. A minute later, she gave me a printed schedule and I beamed at the lady before mumbling a "Thank you, beautiful miss. Please have a nice day" and exiting out the room.

Jemma Simmons.

"Jemma Simmons. Jemma Simmons. Jemma. Jemma. Jemma." I mumbled the name, trying to get used to it before smiling widely and skipping around the halls in happiness. "A name fit for an angel."

That night, I started planning.

* * *

I started taking the hallways where Jemma's classes are. I did not care if it's in opposite direction of my class. I will walk around the school and back. I also didn't care that by doing this, I needed to run back to get to my class on time.

"Seriously," Ward started as he sat down beside me on the field and brought out his lunch. I found out that Jemma often eats her lunch by the bleachers. "Please stop stalking my cousin." He said.

"Excuse me. I am not stalking your cousin." I stated.

"Then what do you call following her around and knowing her schedule?"

"Stalkers are what you call ugly people. I am not ugly. Therefore, I am an admirer." I explained confidently." Ward almost choked on his sandwich.

"Whatever." Ward shrugged. "You know, I really don't get you right now."

"What do you mean?" I asked, now looking at him.

"I haven't seen you like this before."

"I told you. I really like Jemma."

"I think this is just a superficial kind of attraction." Ward said and I huffed, crossed my arms and turned to him with a glare.

"This is not a superficial kind of attraction. Yes, Jemma is cute, pretty, and will trump Scarlett Jo anytime if you asked me, but as far as I've noticed, she is, like I said, an angel. She helps her classmates when they ask her too, she's polite, she's smart, after school, even though she can go home, she waits for her friends to finish their extra-curricular activities because her friends ASKED her too. If that was me, I would've said _**'no'**_, because what the hell am I going to do at school? But then there she is, patient and kind, sometimes cheering her friends, sometimes just reading a book." I sighed. "Not to mention the way she scrunches up her nose when she smiles is the cutest most adorable thing I've ever witnessed and I think she will be the death of me." I finished as I stared back at Jemma again.

"Wow." Ward breathed and we fell into silence. The cheerleading squad was doing some stunts when I got an idea. I stood up.

"Wait for me here."

"Where are you going?"

"Watch." I said as I made my way towards the cheerleading squad. "Hey Natasha!" I called out the captain of the cheerleading team.

"Hey Skye, what's up?" She asked as I stopped in front of her.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I grinned as Natasha nodded and I started telling her my plans. She smiled and motioned for her team. I saw Ward climbing up the bleachers and sitting just a level higher than Jemma. Jemma didn't seem to notice him and I gave Ward two thumbs up before running to the squad.

"Okay, ready?" Natasha shouted and we began moving in sync. I was part of the cheerleading team back then. I was even captain, but then I quit because I decided that I'd rather watch the squad than be part of it.

"Hey Jemma you're so fine, you're so fine you blow Skye's mind. Hey Jemma! Hey! Hey! Hey Jemma!" We started singing in sync as I back flipped, shook my hips, danced with a pompom like there's no tomorrow, and pointed at Jemma before doing the _'spirit fingers'_. I was panting when we finished the cheer and looked at Jemma. I saw Ward smile apologetically at me and motioned to Jemma's ear and mouthing _'earphones'_. I fell on my knees.

Well that was a failure.

* * *

The next day, I _'accidentally'_ bumped into Jemma.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I looked at her, waiting for her to respond.

"No, I'm sorry." She said as she finally looked up at me and I can see the shock on her face and the blush slowly appearing on her cute cheeks. I grinned at her.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hello. Skye, right?" She asked and I nodded enthusiastically.

"And you're Jemma?" I asked, acting like I don't know her, when I literally did a research and a 1000 word essay on her.

"Jemma. Jemma Simmons." She smiled and I looked at her a bit thoughtful.

"Simmons? Is that really your last name?" I asked and she looked at me a bit confused.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because…. I didn't know angels have surnames." I grinned at her and was rewarded by her cheeks turning bright red.

"oh.. uh.." she mumbled, out of words.

"You know, it's really good that I'm not a stop light." I began and she looked at me funnily. "Because I would totes go red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at your gorgeous face a bit longer." She remained quiet so I continued.

"Can I take your picture?" I got a raised eyebrow as an answer. "Just so I can prove to my friends that angels do exist!" I finished.

"uhh. I.. I have to go." She said as she power walked away from me. I grinned and gave myself a pat on the back. It worked!

Or so I thought.

The whole day, every time Jemma sees me, her eyes would go wide and she'll walk in the opposite direction as me. At the end of the day, I was sulking and whining at Ward.

"I just don't get how it didn't work?!" I cried.

"Maybe because you forgot to ask her if she's a cornfield." Ward suggested.

"What? Why would I ask that?" I questioned him.

"Because you're clearly _'stalking'_ her." Ward finished with a sassy eye roll at me.

"I AM NOT A STALKER! I am an ADMIRER." I affirmed him which just made him chuckle. "I seriously don't know how she'll notice me." I admitted.

"Why don't you just try the normal kind of approach?"

"Normal?"

"You know, just ask her out. Give her flowers. Cards. Those kind of stuff." He finished and I gave that a hum of consideration.

* * *

"Hey Jemma!" I called out to her the next morning. She looked at me with wide eyes and before she could run away from me, I sprinted and blocked her way. She looked away.

"H-hey Skye." She greeted not looking at me. I pouted and felt bad.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday and all the other days that I probably creeped you out." I apologized, "I just really really really like you." I finished as I handed her a card and a light red carnation. She was a bit hesitant but took it in the end and mumbled a _'thanks'_ before reading the card:

_Dear Jemma, (if you'll let me call you that, or is it just for friends? In this case I should probably call you my angel but that would be creepy so let's just go with Jemma?)_

_I'm really extremely sorry if I have sent the wrong message of creepiness to you a while back. I'm just really interested in you. You did make my butt and the floor best of friends in many occasions. Not many people can do that, you know. _

_I really don't know what has gotten into me, I wasn't like this before. You can even ask your cousin Ward. You make me do stupid (creepy) things that I'm not even sure what is wrong with me. I guess I did bump my head when we first met, because that is the only explanation I can think of as to why I'm acting like a total idiot (and loser) in front of you. I did dance 'Hey Jemma' (in the tune of Hey Mickey) with the cheering squad while you were by the bleachers, eating lunch, but then you didn't hear it or even notice because you have your earphones on._

_Or maybe, you're gorgeousness melts my brain cells, so I can't think of anything logical when I see or am near you. _

_There are no words in the dictionary that can describe how angelic you are._

_I think I'm a snowflake because I've fallen for you._

_I honest to god think that you are made of Copper(Cu) and Tellurium(Te)._

_Whenever I'm near you, I undergo anaerobic respiration because you take my breath away. You're probably going to be the death of me someday (Ward knows this)._

_What was I saying again? I was thinking of how beautiful you are that you made me forget my next pick up line._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry about being creepy and maybe you'd want to go out on a date with me (You could always say no. I'll understand) _

_With much like-like feels (and less creepiness),_

_Skye_

I didn't know I was holding my breath the whole time she was reading the card, but I found myself releasing a sigh when Jemma finally looked up to meet my eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say." She admitted.

"Just say yes, Jemma, so that Skye will finally shut up about you." Ward said, suddenly appearing behind Jemma.

"You should listen to your cousin." I voiced out sheepishly.

"C'mon Jemma. I know you like her too. You did gush about how Skye bombarded you with pick-up lines and how, I quote, _'She's just really something. Charming and charismatic and cool. She takes my breath away'_ And it's not like I didn't show you the recorded version of _'Hey Jemma'_ which made you squeal like a girl." Ward teased.

"I am a girl!" She said as she playfully punched him on the arm while glaring. I stared at Ward in confusion. Ward shrugged but gave me a winning smile.

"I gave hints here and there from time to time." He said and I would hug him right now if I'm not still waiting for Jemma's answer.

"So?" I asked Jemma hopefully.

"Sure." She smiled bashfully and I gave her a mega-watt smile.

"Great!" I exclaimed then stopped, "You'll need to bring lots of band aids, though."

"Why?" She asked rather confused.

"Because trust me, I will scrape my knee too many times falling for you." I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows at her. Ward groaned and Jemma laughed.

"I'll make sure to bring lots of band aids then... For the both of us." She said as she gave me her adorable crinkled nose smile.

* * *

The end.

Reviews, comments, prompts are always welcome.


	2. A lot, a lot

Another one, yes?

* * *

Jemma was in the lab mixing chemicals and testing spores, she didn't really need to be doing this. It was their free time after all. The Bus just landed and Agent Coulson had told them that it was their free time until they lift off again the next day. Fitz had asked her if she wanted to check out the new lab in the hub but she declined saying that she needed some work done. Fitz mumbled a _'workaholic' _before walking away, leaving Jemma alone in the lab. To tell you the truth, Jemma just stayed because she heard that Skye was just going to lounge around the bus,

"Because really, it's not like I can get through every door there in the hub, being a trainee and not even a Level 01 agent and all." Skye shrugged as she plopped herself on the couch and started typing away on her laptop. So Jemma opted to stay behind while the rest of the team, minus Skye, left the bus to make use of their free time. She looked at Skye, busy and obviously can't be bothered, before sighing and just going down to the lab.

An hour later, Jemma heard footsteps going down and she saw Skye, in her work out clothes. Jemma waved and smiled at Skye but the latter didn't even notice because she had started training, punching the bag and looking focused. She frowned.

"I guess it can't be helped." She mumbled as she sighed heavily and poked the microscope.

She can't concentrate.

She kept glancing up at Skye, hoping to be noticed. She tried going around the lab, talking louder than normal, she even did jumping jacks while moving around, but Skye never even once glanced at her.

"Does she even know I exist?" She grumbled as she saw Skye go back up the stairs, probably to shower. Jemma stayed in the lab for 30 minutes more before giving up altogether in identifying the stupid spore. She took of her goggles and her lab coat before deciding to get a cup of tea. She sat down on the couch, sipping her tea and opening the telly, trying to get her mind off things. Off of Skye.

Skye went out her pod, looking fresh and sat down on the couch beside Jemma. "Whatchu watching?" She asked and Jemma got startled because she didn't expect Skye to talk to her.

"uhh, Reign. It's a TV series about Mary Queen of Scots. It, of course, has false information and not like in the history books, but it is quite a good adaptation of the story. I like how they tried to change Mary's attitude and how scandalous her ladies in waiting are. Plus the morals of these girls really vary but yet they are the best of friends and.." Jemma continued mumbling on until she noticed that Skye wasn't really paying attention to what she's saying anymore, so she stopped and bit her bottom lip before shifting her attention back to the telly. She gasped as she watched the scene of Kena kissing another girl, and can't help the blush that runs through her face. "Definitely not like the history books." she mumbled. Skye smiled at her, eyes becoming small and forming crinkles at the side. Jemma thought she'd go into cardiac arrest because wow that smile is just, wow.

"I didn't know you watch this kind of stuff." Skye acknowledged.

"I, uh.." And Jemma's brain just hay wired at the way Skye was looking at her.

"You, what?" Skye asked.

"I.. I… YOU HAVE PRETTY EYES." Jemma exclaimed in a rush because she really can't think of anything besides Skye's eyes. Skye looked taken aback but smiled amusingly at Jemma.

"Yes. Why, thank you." Skye answered, smirking at Jemma who was having sporadic heart palpitations and brain turning into mush. If it's one thing that will make Jemma lose it, it's Skye's infamous smirk.

"YOU HAVE PRETTY SMILE TOO" Jemma said, blushing and did she really just say that out loud? Skye tried her hardest not to grin.

"Oh, really?" She asked, the amusement marred on her face. "What else, Jemma?"

Jemma was losing it. Skye's smirk is all she sees, and her brain is melting and she has no control over what she's saying, "I think you're really cute and a nice hacker, not to mention the way you sass Agent Ward and everyone else is really adorable, except for when you sass me, that's just annoyingly cute. Sometimes when you talk to me, I don't hear half of what you say because all I can think of is YOU'RE talking me, I really like you but you don't seem to notice and.." Halfway through Jemma's speech, she was already standing up and power walking away from Skye. The farther she is from Skye, the faster she can regain control over her brain. She went down to the lab and hid under the table, trying to calm herself. It really didn't help, because Skye was by her side in a minute.

"Seriously Skye, you are not helping. Go away" Jemma said as she turned her back from Skye and close and eyes and put her hands on her arms and began chanting the Periodic table of elements and their corresponding atomic numbers and electron configurations. Skye smiled softly at Jemma and turned her around before diving in for a kiss. Jemma was startled at first but eventually kissed back.

"I do notice you." Skye said as she touched Jemma's blushing cheek. "When I talk to you, I don't even understand what I'm saying or can't even remember what I'm talking about because you're looking at me and smiling. I think most of my words are slurry and don't even make sense because your eyes are really distracting. I like you too, Jemma. A lot, a lot." Skye explained as she kissed Jemma on the lips again.

"But..earlier, I was trying to get your attention…" Jemma began mumbling.

"Oh is that why you were doing jumping jacks earlier?" Skye asked, a grin starting to spread across her lips. Jemma blushed even more and nodded. "I had to stop my training early because I can't concentrate. I thought you were so adorable earlier that if I didn't get away soon, I would've barged in and attacked you with hugs and kisses."

"Why didn't you?" Jemma asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Because I thought you didn't like me. It was hard enough getting your attention and I don't think I can live with you entirely ignoring me because of attacking you." Skye mumbled and this time Jemma kissed her before laughing.

"You should've just did that. It could've made everything a lot simpler and less embarrassing for me." Jemma answered and Skye scrunched her nose.

"And what? Miss you rambling about how you like me? No way." Skye said as she kissed Jemma again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

The next day, Fitz found the two cuddled under the table, asleep, and he was about to wake them up but then he saw how Jemma shifted and pulled Skye a bit closer to her before sighing contentedly. Fitz figured he could just let them be and went back up to the main lounge.

* * *

Yay,kbye.


	3. Really, really, really

**A/N: This has been running through my mind for a while now. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"This is Mary Keith. We have intel that she and centipede have been communicating this past week and we wanted to investigate and probably hack her system if possible." Coulson explained as he motioned to the picture of the girl on the screen.

"I can do that...?" Skye's tone died at the end as Agent Coulson gave her a pointed look.

"Actually Skye, you are actually what we need for this op." Coulson said, giving Skye a wry smile.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked in confusion.

"I can do this one, sir. Skye is still a trainee." Ward interjected but fell silent once Coulson gave him the look.

"Actually Agent Ward, no you cannot do this one. Apparently, Mary isn't in your kind of curves." Coulson's eyes glinted.

"…..Excuse me, what?" Ward asked looking confused but a bit offended.

"Relax Ward, you are not everyone's type. Get over it." Skye teased. Ward rolled his eyes.

"I still don't understand." Ward said looking at Coulson. Coulson motioned to the screen and a picture of a bar appeared.

"This is where Mary Keith often goes to at night. Skye, you will meet her here and try your best to get her attention. FitzSimmons, provide Skye with whatever she needs." Coulson ordered.

"So, I should be-friend her and be best of chums?" Skye asked.

"I think what Agent Coulson wants you to do is seduce the woman." Fitz suddenly piped up and Skye's eyebrows shot up in both surprise and question. Jemma huffed beside Fitz.

"That" Jemma pointed to the screen, "is obviously a gay bar." She finished, eyes closed in an attempt to try to calm herself.

"How about Agent Ma-" Fitz gulped when Agent May glared at him like he would rip his insides apart if he continued talking.

"Agent May will be there to be Skye's back up if Skye fails to" Agent Coulson paused, thinking of the correct term to use, "persuade Mary Keith."

"Basically, I have to flirt with her?" Skye asked and Agent Coulson gave him an amused nod.

* * *

10 minutes later.

Skye was all dolled up as she entered the lab. Leo looked up in greeting as Skye strode towards Jemma's side. She kissed her girlfriend on the cheeks before twirling around.

"How do I look?" Skye asked as she grinned at the two.

"Perfect." Fitz replied.

"I think your dress is too short." Was Jemma's reply. Skye looked at the hem of her dress. It ended mid-thigh and as far as Skye can say, it looks appropriate enough.

"I..don't think so…?" Skye kind of asked as she looked at Jemma a bit confused. She's worn something way shorter than this when she and Jemma go out on dates on their free time.

"Well it is. Can you wear jeans instead? It's going to get quite cold later at night." Jemma suggested.

"We're out in California and it's summer, Jemma." Fitz whispered to Jemma which the latter just ignored.

"uhmm… okay?" was Skye's answer as she walked out the lab to get changed. She came back 15 minutes later wearing a very tight high waist leather pants partnered with a crop top and high heels.

"How do I look now?" Skye asked, proud of herself for doing what Jemma asked of her.

"Hot." Fitz replied and Jemma elbowed him on the ribs.

"Darling, don't you think your top is too…revealing?" Jemma asked and Skye looked at her top. It actually doesn't reveal much, the top she picked is a demure one, not cut too low on top, but covers her body modestly. Skye raised an eyebrow at Jemma.

"Jem," she called out, "are you…jealous?" Skye tried hard not to smirk. Jemma coughed and rolled her eyes.

"No." She answered but the redness of her cheeks says so otherwise. Skye smiled and hugged her girlfriend before kissing her on the cheeks.

"Hey, no need to get jealous. It's just an op." Skye whispered on Jemma's ears before kissing the space below.

"I'm sorry to break up this moment that I really would rather not see, but Skye, here are your gadgets." Fitz handed Skye a compact powder and her comm. "It's the same one as when we infiltrated Quinn's place. Only this time, it's equipped with a camera and can quietly disintegrate if I press this button." He finished with a proud smile.

"Cool!" Skye exclaimed as she made grabby hands for the gadgets. May called her just in time and she kissed Jemma's cheek one last time before dashing towards May.

* * *

Everything actually went smoothly for Skye. The team was watching everything via the bar's security cameras they hacked into and she didn't have to do much because Mary was the one who approached her and bought her a drink, well, up until Skye realized that the compact cannot get any signal at all. Skye flipped out her phone.

"Fitz! I can't seem to get a signal." She frowned and Mary showed her a confused look. Skye heard May curse at her comm thinking that she slipped.

"Fitz?" Mary asked and Skye looked a bit sheepish.

"oh, did I say that out loud? It's an expression of mine. Kinda like _'ohmygod'_ and the such." Skye explained, scrunching her nose in the process.

'_I'm sorry Skye, I can't seem to fix it. You need to get closer to her gadgets; Phone or computer.' _Fitz explained in the intercom. Skye sighed.

"Am I boring you?" Mary asked a bit amused and smirking. Skye batted her eyelashes.

"No. I just remembered something." She smiled.

"hmm. It's getting crowded in here too. Do you want to go to my place and have a drink there? I'm staying at the MIA hotel across the street." Mary offered. Skye can hear a lot of protests from her comm. Skye ignored this and she figured she had to act fast.

"Yes, sure. That would be nice." She said and Mary led the way while beaming at Skye.

'_WHAT THE HELL, SKYE.' _Came a very british accent.

'_You have a death wish.'_ Skye heard May mumbled over the comm as May followed her.

* * *

Mary and Skye went to Mary's room and Skye looked awed at how big the room was.

'_Skye, we can't see you in the room, there are no cameras in there.'_ Ward said through Skye's comm.

'_place the compact anywhere in the room, Skye.' _Fitz ordered.

"It even has a mini-bar." Skye mumbled and Mary let out a throaty laugh.

"Yes, do you want some margarita or something?" Mary asked as she walked towards the bar.

"Sure, strawberry daiquiri?" Skye said as she walked around the room, pulled out her compact and pretended to check her reflection before placing the compact on the table. The compact opened itself and tiny cameras the shape of nuts quickly crawled out and placed themselves on the ceilings.

"Got it." Mary said as she busied herself making their drinks.

'_Okay, Cameras are on. Just waiting for a signal to hack her documents.'_ Fitz said.

"No way." Skye gasped. Mary looked up to what she was doing and smirked.

"Way." She answered. "You..?"

"Can I?" Skye asked and Mary nodded. Skye smirked as she gripped onto the pole in the middle of the room and began to do some exhibitions. One of her foster families teaches pole dancing as a form of exercise and she may or may not have grown a liking to it. For a second, she forgot that she was on a mission.

'_S-s-s-s-s-skye. Can you please focus?'_ Came the voice of a very flustered and irritated Jemma. Mary gawked at Skye as she handed her the drink she asked for. Mary opened her laptop to play some music, drinking her fifth straight shot of vodka, and Skye quickly stopped what she's doing and mumbled an apology to Jemma, though her voice is obviously amused.

'_I got a signal. Skye you can pull out now.' _Fitz said and Skye nodded. She took one swig of the margarita. Mary moved in closer to Skye and started to gently touch Skye's leg.

"Uhmm. Mary…" Skye mumbled trying to move away.

"Yes?" Mary said trying to inch closer to Skye.

"I think you got the wrong idea." Skye said trying to compose herself.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked as she looked at Skye.

"I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea." Skye stood up. "I thought you really just wanted a drink and maybe someone to talk to but I guess I was wrong. I should… I should just go." Skye mumbled taking slow steps backward.

"Wait, no!" Mary jumped onto Skye who's back hit the table with an _'oof-ouch'_.

'_Skye, are you alright?' _May asked through the comms.

"Yes." Skye replied to both women. "Yes, I need to go. I really didn't mean to give you this kind of idea. See, I'm in love with someone." Skye started prying her way out of Mary's grip.

"What? Then why are you in that bar?! Why did you accept the drink I offered?!" Mary was now clearly drunk in Skye's opinion.

"Look here Mary; I really honestly thought that you just wanted to be friends." Skye was telling the truth, because she honestly didn't need to do anything. She didn't need to flirt with her because Mary approached her and she just exudes friendliness, so she assumed that maybe what AC told her was a lie and that Mary was just really a straight girl experimenting?

"Am I not your type?" Mary asked. Skye really really really seriously wanted to just punch her unconscious and run away to the safety of her possibly very pissed and jealous girlfriend's arms but thought better of it. Mary, in her opinion, is just a lonely person. She sighed.

"Why don't we sit down?" Skye smiled.

'_What the bloody hell are you doing, Skye?!'_ Jemma shouted.

'_Skye, just leave her and get out of there. May is waiting outside.'_ Ward coaxed.

"No." Skye whispered to her comm, "trust me." She moved to sit beside Mary and placed her arm around her.

"Mary, it's not like I don't like you, I do, but-"

'_This better have a point, Skye, or I swear you will be sleeping alone for the rest of your life.'_ Jemma mumbled.

"I love someone else." Skye continued, smiling when she thought of Jemma. Mary looked at her with puppy eyes. "I was in the club tonight because I just wanted to forget some things. I had a fight with the person I love earlier and I don't know who to talk to." Skye was lying obviously; she would be crawling to ask Jemma's forgiveness if ever they had a fight whether it was the scientists fault or hers.

"Why did you fight?" Mary asked, now looking a bit sober.

"Well, you see… the person I love… well, she got a confession from one of our guy friends and I just found out about it earlier." I started, thinking of some stories that I read off somewhere, "When I asked her what answer she told our friend, she said that she told him that, I quote, _'I couldn't say no, but I also couldn't say yes.'_ And that actually hurt me so much because I really thought that we had something going on between us, because when I confessed my love for her she answered me with,_ 'It's a no, but let's continue what we have.' _Take note that she told me that she's straight."

"What the? That is so messed up." Mary exclaimed and Skye nodded thinking the same thing.

"I know. At first, I thought, she just needed some time because she's not ready to be in a relationship yet and that I'll be the one to change her mind about being in a relationship with a girl. I was willing to wait for her, even hide our relationship for a certain amount of time if she wanted to." Skye was now into the story she was saying. "But I shouldn't have assumed that and I shouldn't have stayed but I did. And earlier, just hearing her answer, it broke me." Skye looked at Mary with sad eyes.

"I-I.. What happened next?" Mary asked.

"I've noticed that these past few weeks, she and our guy friend has gotten closer and that there's a buzz in the air when they're together. It's like he's the new me. It's not me and her against the world anymore, it's him and her. And that dreadful feeling was answered earlier today and I got hurt and mad that I walked out. Walked out of the room, walked out of the stupid whatever relationshit we had, walked out of the so-called _'something'_." Skye paused and sighed heavily.

"So you see, it's not that I don't like you. It's just because I'm not in the position to be doing whatever it is that you thought I want." Skye started, smiling sadly at Mary.

"But, I'm willing to wait too. I'm willing to persuade you." Mary argued and Skye shook her head.

"But that wouldn't be fair for the both of us." Skye continued as Mary gave her a questioning look and she gave her a warm smile, "we'll be a burden with each other. If you're waiting for me, I would burden you with the fact that it will take a really long time or maybe never to get over my love, while you will burden me with the pressure of the thought that you're waiting for me, and I don't want you to wait too long but I also can't be with you while I still have feelings for my love because I don't want you to feel like a rebound. If we'll be together, I want it to be with a clean slate on my part. I don't want to be dragging you down with a baggage of my past." Skye explained as she stood up and quietly walked towards the door.

"You should be loved wholly." Skye said as she slipped through the door and exhaled a sigh of relief thinking that she should be an actress instead of this. She quickly went out the hotel and climb onto the vehicle where May was waiting and the two drove off.

"That was a nice speech." May said as she gave Skye a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, well, I just glued bits and pieces together of whatever novel that I read." Skye explained. May just continued smiling at her with sympathy. When they arrived at the bus, Skye quickly walked towards the meeting room. She was shocked with what she saw. Fitz and Ward sobbing in a corner, Coulson giving her a very sorry smile, even going as far as hugging her and patting her back, Jemma was standing in the corner looking at her with a hurt expression and eyes brimming with tears. This alarmed Skye the most and she quickly walked towards Jemma and embraced her.

"What happened?" She asked Jemma who was holding onto her tightly.

"I… Did you really like her that much?" Jemma sobbed into Skye's embrace.

"What? Who?" Skye asked in confusion as she ran her hands through her girlfriends back to soothe her sobs.

"Mary Keith." Jemma whispered, relaxing in Skye's arms.

"No." Skye scrunched up her eyebrows and looked at the two boys crying in the corner. "Wait, are they crying because of that?" She asked Jemma.

"SHE WAS WILLING TO WAIT FOR YOU, SKYE." Fitz shouted.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BREAK HER?" Ward sobbed and Skye has no idea what is happening. Fitz and Ward dramatically ran out of the room, glaring at Skye in the process.

"Jemma, sweetheart," Skye called as she broke out of the hug but still holding onto her girlfriend. Jemma looked at Skye with tears on her face and Skye panicked and wiped away the tears, "shhh, don't cry okay. I was just acting." Skye said as she kissed Jemma on the lips but the latter turned her head away before Skye's lips can even land on hers. Skye groaned.

"It didn't look like you were acting." Jemma mumbled, her voice breaking at the end. This broke Skye's heart.

"Well, I'm a great actress then." Skye smiled at Jemma, trying to ease the girls mind. "Love, listen to me, I was just acting okay. I can't just leave Mary Keith like that after I heard her pleading me to stay. She just feels lonely, and I should know because before I met you, I was like her." Skye admitted. Jemma looked at her and she kissed Jemma on the lips. This time, Jemma did not turn away, and Skye filled her kisses with the passion and love she has for Jemma and the latter sighed into the kiss.

"I love you." Jemma said.

"I love you more." Skye answered and kissed Jemma's nose. "So do you believe me now?"

"Yeah. Though, I am quite curious as to where you got that story?" Jemma quipped.

"I just read a lot." Skye shrugged. "Did everyone really think that I liked her…?"

"Yes." Jemma huffed and Skye groaned.

"I will let them know that I was acting." Skye assured Jemma.

"And how about the pole dancing?" Jemma asked.

"Well, that is a story that I would gladly tell you if you'll join me for a shower and maybe continue it on the bed." Skye grinned as she pulled Jemma towards the bathroom.

* * *

**End~**

**I am taking prompts for Skimmons. Just tell me and I'll try my best :D**


	4. Little Weirdo and Little Devil

**A/N: **

okay guys, good news and bad news.

Good news, I made you a fluffy one shot.  
Bad news, I can't update Jemma Simmons Authobiography for a while. I'm on vacation and internet connection is really bad. ;n; I'm sorry guys! I promise, I'm writing the newest chapter and will post it as soon as I get a hold of some decent connection.

Prompt by Cups-And-Ice: I think it would be really cool if Jemma's sister made an appearance somehow. I would love to see how she would interact with Skye and Jemma's reaction

* * *

They were landing in London and Jemma can be seen buzzing with excitement. It has been a while since she last saw her family, and the team being given two days free time while the people at the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility there tune up and upgrade the bus, is the whipped cream in Jemma's excitement.

"I can't believe I'll see everyone again!" Jemma was practically shaking in her seat as May landed the bus on the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Jemma quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and skipped to her pod to get her things. Jemma had offered the team to stay at her home but all of them declined graciously, saying that it's her alone time with her family. Even Skye declined. But Jemma was not having any of it.

"Skye for goodness sake, you are my girlfriend and I am not letting you out of my sight!" Jemma snarled at Skye and the latter got honestly turned on at that but also frightened at her girlfriend. She has never seen Jemma like this. Fuming and glaring at her for declining over and over again. It's not that she doesn't want to meet Jemma's family but, okay, maybe there's this tinny tiny bit of fear that Jemma's whole family will reject her which will make Jemma leave her, but to Skye's defense,

"It's your alone time with your family. I don't want to ruin it or something. Wardie can keep me company."

"Agent _Ward_ would likely want to unwind by himself and not baby sit _you_." Jemma scoffed and Skye huffed and crossed her arms.

"I just want you to have some alone time with your family without any distractions." Skye explained.

"You're my family too, Skye." That, partnered with Jemma's loving gaze was the end game. She rolled her eyes at her girlfriend before mumbling a _'fine'_ before she hears squealing and she was being peppered with kisses. And that's why we find Skye leaning on Jemma's pod door and groaning at her girlfriend.

"Jem, we're only going for two days, why are you packing your whole lab?" Skye asked as Jemma placed her favourite microscope in her luggage.

"Something might come up and I might need to use a microscope or my beakers or flasks, not to mention the Bunsen burner!" Jemma exclaimed, her excitement now replaced by worry. Skye glanced at the small luggage in the corner that held all of their clothes for two days and sighed. She walked up to Jemma and pulled her girlfriend in a hug.

"Relax. Nothing will happen." Skye whispered into Jemma's ears. She smiled at Jemma before getting their shared luggage and pulling the latter out of the bus. Jemma smiled at her girlfriend, thankful but also a bit relaxed now.

May was driving the two to Jemma's place and Jemma was giving Skye a breakdown on all her family members. "You'll probably meet gran-gran and gran-pop there since I heard mum told them that I'm visiting. You already know mum and dad from my stories." She pointed out, "and of course my sister, Lizzie."

"Yes, I remember." Skye nodded at Jemma as she tried not to fidget in her seat because of her nerves. May looked at Skye through the rearview mirror and smirked.

"I've got to warn you, darling, Lizzie might be younger than me but she is an overprotective mother hen and she will probably ignore you like you don't exist but please be patient with her. She'll warm up to you. She is such a sweet girl once you get to know her." Jemma smiled at her girlfriend and Skye forced back a smile. Skye is sure Lizzie will be difficult to approach, not to mention that she needs to really up her game for her girlfriend's family's approval. Meaning, prim and proper, and bad girl shenanigans thrown out the window for now.

"I'll try my hardest to get her to like me." Skye promised.

"Just be yourself, darling." Jemma kissed Skye's cheek.

"Alright, love birds. Here we are." May announced as she stopped the vehicle in front of a modest two story house. Skye's jaw dropped because _'house'_ is an understatement. This place is a mansion and she's not even exaggerating. "I'll pick you up on Wednesday at 16:00 hours." The two nodded as they got off the vehicle. Skye got their luggage at the back and May smiled at her, "You'll do great, Skye. Don't worry." Skye was so stunned she doesn't know what to say. She looks like a fish out of the water and gasping for air with the way her mouth is moving. May smirked before she clicked something and the door automatically closed and she drove off.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Jemma asked as she touched Skye's face.

"May just smiled at me." Skye said as she looked at Jemma with still wide eyes and her fingers pointing at the direction where May just drove off. Jemma laughed and kissed Skye on the lips.

"Agent May is really not that bad." Jemma giggled, "Now let's go inside, so you can meet every one!"

"You didn't tell me you live in a mansion." Skye blurted out and Jemma laughed once again. Skye really loves Jemma's laugh and Jemma's eyes, and Jemma's face and Jemma's body and Jemma's personality and Jemma's hair and Jemma's nose and Jemma's freckles and Jemma's everything. She just really loves Jemma, okay.

"I don't. C'mon!" Jemma said as she pushed the door open and called out for everyone.

"JEEEEEEMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A girl, about the age of 9, ran towards Jemma and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Lizzie! I missed you!" Jemma greeted bending down a little to return her sister's hug. Skye smiled at the little girl who looks like a tiny version of Jemma. Lizzie looked up and stared at Skye, and Skye just about shivered from fear. She feels like this girl is looking into her soul. Jemma noticed her sister looking at her girlfriend and she beamed, standing up and wrapping her arms on Skye's.

"Lizzie, this is my girlfriend, Skye. I told you about her in our phone conversations." Jemma explained. Lizzie just stared point blank at Skye for a minute before looking back at Jemma.

"Mum, Dad, Gran-gran, and Gran-pop are in the garden. They made tea and cookies! Your favourite kind!" Lizzie exclaimed as she pulled on Jemma to go to the garden. Jemma looked at her girlfriend before giving her a small smile. Skye understood that smile. She knows Jemma is apologizing for Lizzie's treatment on her so Skye smiles back, assuring the love of her life that it's totes fine, which earned her a happy sigh from Jemma.

"Jemma!" Jemma's family exclaimed once they saw her enter the garden.

"Hello" Jemma greeted as she was enveloped in a big family hug. Now, Skye feels a bit left out, and began wondering if she had a family, will they also greet her like this? She was going to delve into her thoughts more deeply when Jemma tugged her to come forward.

"You all know Skye, right?" Jemma asked, biting her lower lip in the process. She was a bit nervous now. She really doesn't know how her family would react personally. It's really different when you're talking on the phone and talking in person.

"Good afternoon, I'm Skye. Thank you for having me over." Skye greeted as she smiled warmly at Jemma's family.

"You're our Jemma's girlfriend, right?" Jemma's mother asked. Skye nodded.

"Yes, I am, Mrs. Simmons. It's really a pleasure finally meeting you. I've heard a lot about you from Jemma." Skye answered smoothly. Mrs. Simmons smiled at Skye.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Skye." She said, nodding at Skye. Mr. Brody cleared his throat.

"Do I have to give the _'if you hurt my daughter'_ talk with you?" He asked, staring Skye down. Skye's face turned serious.

"No, sir." She answered, looking firmly at Mr. Simmons eyes, "I would never hurt your daughter. I would beat myself first and happily hand you a shovel to beat me with if I ever cause Jemma any form of pain. I would die for her." She finished. She's not even exaggerating. She literally took a bullet for Jemma that one time in a mission they had and she will gladly do it again. Skye and Mr. Simmons had a staring contest before Mr. Simmons grinned.

"I like her." He said as he gave Skye a big hug. Jemma kissed Skye's cheek once her dad lets go of the hug. The whole family minus Lizzie, welcomed Skye with open arms. Skye was laughing at something gran-gran said (yes, they all insisted that Skye call them mum, dad, gran-gran, and gran-pop) when she felt the hair on her back stick up. She peeked behind her to see Lizzie staring at her with that same empty stare she gave Skye earlier. Skye gulped and tried to focus on the story that gran-gran was saying.

"Skye, let's get settled in, okay?" Jemma chirped in once gran-gran was finished with her story.

"Yes, dears, go settle in. Your gran-pop will cook dinner for you, his specialty, honey roast chicken!" Gran-gran exclaimed proudly as she held gran-pop's hand lovingly. Skye grinned at the sweetness of the two and can't help imagining herself and Jemma being like that in years' time. Jemma stood up from her seat and tugged on Skye.

"Excuse us." Skye smiled politely as she waved to the adults. Jemma was practically pulling on Skye once they were out of sight. Skye was stumbling on her own feet and not to mention the luggage that she was carrying at the pace that Jemma was walking. They went up the stairs without any injuries, thank God for that, and entered Jemma's room with no scratches or bruises.

"Jemma, what the he-" Before Skye could finish her sentence, Jemma was practically attacking her. Kissing her on the lips, on her neck, back on her lips again, with hands inside her shirt and running all over her back and abdomen. Skye was turning jelly into Jemma's kisses and when oxygen became necessary, they pulled away, both their faces flushed. "w-what that for?" Skye asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"I didn't know you could be so…. Polite. It was kind of a turn-on." Jemma admitted albeit a bit sheepish. Skye smirked. If bad girl Jemma was Skye's turn-on, then good-girl Skye hits Jemma's weak spot. Skye could work with this.

"I didn't even-?" Skye was attacked again, this time with clothes being discarded and hungry kisses being given by each one. Gasps and suppressed moans rang around the room. But before they could get into any farther activities, there was a knock at Jemma's door.

"Jemma," Lizzie called out. "Mum's calling for you." Jemma groaned and half-heartedly pulled herself away from Skye.

"Okay, Lizzie, just give me a minute." Jemma called out as the two began dressing themselves again. Skye smiled at her girlfriend to say that it was okay but Jemma obviously wanted it more than Skye. She pouted and Skye laughed and gently pushed Jemma to the door. Jemma grumbled something under her breath and opened the door widely. Lizzie was still standing there, obviously waiting for her. Jemma smiled at her sister before patting her head and walking away. Lizzie stared at Skye before she walked forward. Skye shivered. She gave Lizzie a small smile as her girlfriend's sister stopped in front of her.

"I heard that, you know." Lizzie opened up and Skye raised a confused eyebrow.

"Heard what?" She asked.

"Moaning and gasping." Lizzie dead-panned. Skye gulped.

"Oh that. The luggage was heavy and we lost our breath trying to carry it up here." She explained. Lizzie gave her the coldest glare she ever received that even May would be ashamed of.

"I'm not stupid. I know you're making out and was about to have sex before I interrupted." Lizzie condemned. Skye's eyes went wide with shock, because is this how the kids talk these days? "Listen here, _Skye_" she continued, "My whole family might like you and what not but you will never, _never, _be good enough for my sister." Skye whimpered a bit. This little girl just told her straight to her face what her worst fear is. Skye knows deep down, no matter how hard she tries to suppress it, that she's really not good enough for Jemma and she's willing to give Jemma up completely if the latter wanted it too. She won't even put up too much of a fight if Jemma really wanted her gone in her life.

Where was the sweet girl Jemma was talking about?

This little girl is the devil.

"I-I-" Skye wanted to sob and confess all of her sins and insecurities to this little girl.

"I-I- what?" Lizzie mocked, staring Skye down. Skye wanted to call May and let her handle this little devil and maybe take her back to the security of the bus, far away from here, far away from the judgmental eyes of this girl. "That's what I thought." Lizzie said before turning around and walking out of Jemma's room. Skye pulled out her phone with shaking hands and dialed.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Fitz" Skye called out, trying hard not to sob but her voice broke at the end.

"Skye? Is everything all right? Is Jemma okay? Are you crying?" Fitz bombarded Skye with questions.

"No, no, everything's fine, Fitz." Skye whispered into the phone.

"Then what's the problem?" Fitz asked, voice still laced with underlying worry.

"Lizzie." Skye sobbed on the phone.

"Oh, you met the little devil, huh." Fitz declared and Skye just lets out another sob.

"I can't- How can she- She's so- Is she really Jemma's sister?" Skye asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. That kid kept on giving me cold glares and hisses when I'm close to Jemma." Fitz remembered, "There was even one time that she told me that I'm not a good enough best friend for her sister and I will never be good enough. I would've electrocuted that little devil if it wasn't such a crime." Skye tried really hard to not cry while hearing his side. "I don't think anyone will be good enough for Jemma in her eyes."

"W-what do I do?" Skye begged for an answer.

"I'm sorry, Skye. I don't think I can help you with this one." Fitz apologized as he hung up. Skye groaned and wiped the tears threatening to fall on her face. She composed herself. She will not let this kid do this to her. Even if she is the sister of the most important person in Skye's life.

"Skye?" Jemma called out, entering her room and seeing her girlfriend laying in a fetus position on her bed. "Darling, are you feeling okay?" Skye rolled over to look at Jemma's face. Her eyes danced all over her girlfriends features and she sighed. Yes, Skye loves this girl so damn much that she will not succumb to her insecurities.

"Jeeeeemmmms" She called out, pouting and extending her arms and making grabby hands at Jemma. The latter smiled and walked towards Skye and laid beside her on the bed. Skye quickly pulled her girlfriend into a hug, burying her face in the crook of Jemma's neck and inhaling her scent before letting out strings of I love you's. Jemma stroked her love's hair and hummed in contentment.

"I love you too, darling." Jemma kissed the top of Skye's hair. "now tell me, is something wrong?"she queried. Skye shifted and is now looking at Jemma's face.

"perfect." She sighed because really, her girlfriends face is perfect. Her girlfriend is perfect. Jemma raised a brow. "Nothing's wrong. I just missed you." Jemma scoffed.

"I was gone for like 5 minutes, Skye."

"That's 5 minutes of my life not being able to hold the love of my life and my world." Skye smiled.

"Sweet talker." Jemma rolled her eyes playfully but kissed Skye anyway. How can she be this lucky? Snagging up such a sweetheart with a pretty face to boot, Jemma doesn't know what she'll do without Skye by her side.

"Hey, Jems, can you tell me a bit about your sister?" Skye asked, twirling a strand of Jemma's hair around her fingers. Jemma hummed.

"Well, Lizzie was kind of a '_surprise_' kid. Mum and Dad weren't really expecting to have another kid at their age, but then Lizzie came and it was the best thing ever." She smiled at the memory. "We try not to spoil her but I guess every one of us always caved in to her whims, especially me." She scrunched her nose and Skye kissed it away.

"What do you mean by especially you?" Skye queried. Jemma's hand unconsciously went inside Skye's shirt and stroked the latter's back contentedly.

"When Lizzie was born, I was away at university and I only return home on the weekends, so Lizzie rarely sees me. When I graduated, I took a short break from school to relax before going back in to get my masters. I spent a lot of time with Lizzie back then and we became inseparable. When I had to go back for my masters, Lizzie cried because she wants to go with me. I finished my masters in a year because I can't wait to get back here and spend time with her." Jemma finished as she gave Skye a kiss on the nose.

"hmm. So Lizzie is really attached to you, huh?" Skye said and Jemma gave a nod.

"Yes. It's just too bad that I don't see her as much as I wanted to, but it's fine." Jemma smiled and Skye raised her brow.

"Why?"

"Because I have the team," Jemma paused as she stared at Skye lovingly, "And you." Skye couldn't help but squeal and pepper Jemma with kisses. Jemma laughed at Skye's antics. "I really hate to do this but we have to go down for dinner." Skye laughed and stood up and pulled Jemma with her. They went downstairs and ate dinner happily with the occasional judgmental dirty looks that Lizzie was giving Skye when no one was looking. Skye sighed and tried her best to ignore it. It wasn't really hard because the love of her life apparently cannot control herself (with Skye being as polite as ever) and kept on squeezing her thighs under the table (not to mention that Jemma's hand kept on riding up with every squeeze.)

* * *

Jemma woke up the next day (naked) alone on the bed. She looked around the room a bit disgruntled before getting off the covers and quickly getting dressed and heading down the stairs. She rounded the corner to the kitchen and heard laughing and giggling before entering. Her mum looked at her, all smiles with Skye just beside her.

"G'morning, Jems~" Skye greeted as she handed Jemma a plate filled with pancakes, "I made you breakfast. Well, mum, made breakfast and I just watched." She finished with a cute little blush. If they were alone, Jemma would be jumping Skye by now and possibly have some thank you sex on the kitchen but that'll have to wait.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Jemma beamed before pulling Skye's extended hand and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Skye looks really flushed and actually embarrassed.

"Jem, your mum is here." She whispered and Mrs. Simmons laughed while Jemma just rolled her eyes at Skye.

"It's alright, Skye. I like seeing my Jemma here happy." Mrs. Simmons smiled happily at the two, "Anyway, Jemma, can you pick up Lizzie later at school?"

"Sure, mum." Jemma agreed as she sat down and took a bite of her pancakes, pausing and scrunching her nose before looking at Skye with an expectant look. Skye sighed and grabbed the fork out of Jemma's hands and began spoon-feeding Jemma. Mrs. Simmons laughed and patted Skye's shoulder.

"Don't spoil her too much." Said Mrs. Simmons as she left the kitchen still laughing.

"See! I told you that you're spoiled!" Skye exclaimed. Jemma rolled her eyes playfully and pulled on Skye to sit on her lap. Skye groaned, "I can't feed you if I'm sitting on your lap."

"As far as I know, _you_ keep on spoiling me even though I told you to stop." Jemma nudged Skye's cheek with her nose. Skye huffed.

"I want only the best for the love of my life." Skye wiggled her eyebrows.

"Cheeseball" Jemma laughed as they continued their little couple-y morning.

* * *

Jemma stopped the car in front of Lizzie's school. "I need to find a parking spot, can you look for Lizzie? She's by the soccer field." Skye nodded and gave Jemma a quick kiss before opening the door and grinning widely at her lover. "What?" Jemma laughed.

"It's like we're married and picking up our kid from school." Skye grinned some more at Jemma's reaction, "Bye, honey." She winked at Jemma before closing the car door. Jemma shook her head and laughed as she drove off, wearing that happy smile on her face.

Skye skipped as she went to the soccer field and looked for Lizzie only to see her surrounded by other students. At first, Skye thought they were her friends but then he saw Lizzie's eyes tearing up before the students left her.

"Oh." Skye stopped in her tracks and waited until every one of the students were gone. She walked towards Lizzie and sat down beside her on the bench. Lizzie didn't talk, she just glared at the ground. Skye pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Lizzie without looking at her.

"What's this for?" Lizzie asked, looking at Skye with a glare.

"It discourages bullying." Skye said matter-of-fact. "Make sure to close your eyes when you push the button."

"I don't need that or anything from you for the matter." Lizzie huffed, Skye rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to use it. Just keep it with you." Skye and Lizzie had a staring contest before Skye sighed, "look, what you told me yesterday, don't you think I know that already? Don't you think that I haven't spent some of my days dwelling on how Jemma deserves someone better, someone not me? That if your sister doesn't want to be with me anymore, I wouldn't make too much of a fight because that's what she wants and she'll be happy?" Skye's brow are knitting together now, "But you know, I'm selfish. I am really selfish, because even though I know that I don't deserve the god given gift that is Jemma Simmons, I still hold on to her. She is the greatest thing that has ever came into my life and I wouldn't know how to live my life without her by my side. That's why every day I am thankful. Every day, I treat her with the love and respect she deserves. I give her everything she wants; If she said she wanted a blood sample of an Asgardian, because she's a cute little weirdo like that, I would hack into SHIELD's system to find out how to contact Thor and beg him to give me a blood sample..." she paused, "also to maybe ask for a picture and to touch his abs. There may or may not be a bit of swooning involved but that is beside the point. What I'm trying to say is, I love your sister, okay. I would jump into a cliff if she asked me to because she wants to experiment on me. I would willingly give her all the blood I have for her to analyze, even though she's really pokey." Skye finished and Lizzie was just staring at her for a while before standing up and grabbing the thing that Skye gave her and walking away. Skye sighed, standing up, before following Lizzie.

The next day, Skye volunteered to pick Lizzie up and bring her to the mall for the Simmons women shopping spree, one reason is for Jemma and her mum to have some bonding time, and the second one is for her to avoid the impending half a day of shopping. Because, seriously, who does that? Skye can only take two or three hours maximum roaming around the freaking mall and it mostly involves some bed exercises at night with her girlfriend as payment/bribe. So here's Skye, standing in front of Lizzie's school, waiting for the little devil to come out.

"I think calling her little devil is a bit too much. She's just a kid after all, and with what I witnessed yesterday, the kid has it hard." Skye was having a conversation with herself when she saw Lizzie walking towards her. "Speak of the devil and she walks towards you." She mumbled.

"Hi, Skye." Lizzie greeted which took Skye a bit off guard.

"….hi? Are you ready to go?" Skye asked a bit skeptic. Lizzie nodded enthusiastically and even held Skye's hands.

"Do you know how to get to the mall? It's quite near here. We can walk?" Lizzie chatted and Skye kind of looked scared for a while.

"…..okaaaaay?" Skye kind of answered as she got dragged by Lizzie happily. About 5 minutes into the walk, with a happily humming and skipping Lizzie holding her hand, Skye had enough. "Okay, what are you playing here? Are you going to sell me off somewhere or '_accidentally_' lose me or throw me off a cliff?" Lizzie stopped in her tracks and stared at Skye with her head tilted. Skye has got to admit that Lizzie looks really cute and innocent, but she knows better.

"I just realized something, that's all." Lizzie answered as she tugged on Skye to start walking again. Skye raised a brow.

"What did you suddenly realize?"

"I did use your small gift for me today. Where'd you get it?" Lizzie asked.

"AC is friends with Ms. Pepper Potts and I asked him if he could maybe ask for one of those flashy thingies from Mr. Stark because I'm kind of a fan and also to maybe use it in one of my bad girl shenanigans and well, yeah." Skye shrugged. "Did it work?"

"Yes. I would like to disassemble it to see how it works and re-assemble it again." Lizzie beamed.

"uhm, you could do that, I guess." Skye mumbled. "So you're not going to push me on the road to get ran over by a truck?"

"Nope. I decided that I like you." Lizzie grinned at Skye still looked a bit skeptic.

"So, no more staring into my soul and blackmailing me and the occasional glare when no one is looking?"

"Nope. No more." Lizzie answered and Skye grinned.

"Good! Now let's go meet up with your sister and mum."

Shock was an understatement when Mrs. Simmons and Jemma saw Skye and Lizzie holding hands, laughing and chatting like they're old friends or just really close siblings.

"Hi, Jemma, hi, mum." Lizzie greeted with a hug before going back to Skye's side.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Mrs. Simmons asked.

"Yes." Lizzie answered then turned her attention to Jemma, "Jemma?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"If you and Skye broke up, can I have her?" Lizzie asked and Jemma looked to Skye, shock and with a questioning look, but the latter just looks taken aback as she does.

"uhmm…"

"Because I like Skye, and if you don't want her anymore, I'll take her." Lizzie grinned. Jemma doesn't know what to say or even how to react. Is getting jealous over a nine year old even possible?

"Skye?" Jemma called.

"What? Don't look at me. I didn't do anything!" Skye had her hands up in surrender.

"We will see, Lizzie. If you still want her when she's maybe 90 and old and married to me, then we will see." Jemma tried to explain to her sister as best as she could that Skye was hers without being too mean about it.

"I'll wait." Lizzie smiled. Jemma raised a questioning eyebrow at Skye and Skye just looked so damn scared right now and she just really wants to flee the scene and maybe hide behind AC because the look Jemma is giving her can cut through thick ice.

* * *

Skye can't even stand properly the next day, her body and everything in between ached. She has love bites all over her that she had to wear some long sleeved blouse with the buttons closed all the way up. She plans on wearing something light today, maybe shorts, but thought better of it when she saw her thighs. Jemma was so aggressive last night that it took Skye by surprise, not to mention the strings of _'mine, mine, mine'_ Jemma kept on mumbling.

"_Seriously, _love, you really don't have to be jealous over your sister. She may look like you but _please_, I don't plan on going to jail any time soon." Skye huffed as she carried their shared luggage down the stairs.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I really got riled up yesterday, plus the way that my sister kept on insisting that she holds your hand just really got to me." Jemma admitted sheepishly.

"I don't know if you're jealous over you sister or you're jealous over me. Either way, no sex for a week." Skye suddenly announced. Jemma tripped over air and looked at Skye with wide eyes.

"W-what? Clearly, you don't mean that, right honey?" Jemma made puppy eyes.

"_Love, _with the way everything aches right now, you're lucky I didn't say a month." Skye raised her eyebrow as they went inside the living room to bid the family farewell. Jemma just looks like a fish out of water. Skye smiled at Jemma's family.

"Skkkkyyyeeeeeeeeeee" Lizzie run to Skye and enveloped her in a hug. Skye had to contain her hisses with the contact, because damn, her body even ached at small contact.

"Liz" Skye smiled, "I'll miss you, you lil devil!" Yes it had become their pet name.

"Then don't go. Just stay here. You can sleep in my room." Lizzie gave Skye doe eyes and Jemma coughed.

"Lizzie, how about me, where's my hug?" Jemma asked as she smiled at her sister. Lizzie squeezed Skye one last time before hugging her sister.

"I'll miss you, Jemma!"

"I'll miss you too, Liz." Jemma mumbled as she hugged her sister tightly. Skye was saying goodbye to Mum, Dad, Gran-gran, and Granpop.

"You'll tell me if you don't want Skye anymore, right?" Lizzie asked her sister seriously and Jemma just nodded before saying goodbye to her family.

When they came out of the house, May was already waiting for them, with the van opened door opened. The two lovers quickly got in and said their greetings to May. Halfway through the ride, Jemma opened her mouth, "What did you do with my sister, Skye? I've never seen her so attached to someone she just met."

"We just had some alone time the first day we picked her up at school, I also gave her a gift." Skye shrugged.

"Gift?" Jemma queried.

"Just a little something." Skye hinted. Jemma hummed and placed her head on Skye's shoulder, squeezing their intertwined hands a bit. "I love you, Skye."

"I love you too, Jems."


End file.
